To examine issues and develop Courses of Action for healthcare manpower surge capacity for terrorist attacks, public health emergencies such as pandemic influenza, and natural disasters. Course presenters will include nationally recognized subject matter experts, healthcare leaders and public health officers. The conference is projected to be held in the May-June 2006 timeframe in Bethesda, MD. Attendees will include federal, state and local medical and public health responders, emergency managers and medical planners. Total attendance will be approximately 100 persons. Anticipated outcomes will include published proceedings of the presentations and recommendations from the expert panels. Additionally, it is expected that the attendees will benefit from an increased knowledge of the issues surrounding surge capacity.